The 102nd DevilGod
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|With Soul Mode= |-|Kid Form= Backstory The 102nd DevilGod. A being far beyond the limitations of dimensions. A being that is able to wipe out reality with a swipe of his hand. But, instead of destroying like the rest, this DevilGod sought to explore and challenge himself. His name? Michael. Michael often meddles in dimensional affairs, one day creating a vanguard of sixty people in the 2nd-dimension out of boredom. He gave the weaker half five powers each that represented their soul, and the stronger half over fifty powers each the same way. This vanguard eventually expanded and became more powerful, eventually wanting to overthrow their leader. Little did they know however that it was all planned by the DevilGod to create a challenge for himself. It was futile however, as their wills were not strong enough to keep on fighting, and Michael easily won. Disappointed, he revived all of the members and attempted to make them stronger, so that one day they can pose an actual threat to him, at least in their dimensional level. This is but one instance of the 102nd DevilGod exploring and manipulating the world for challenge. Michael not only loves challenge however, but also family, as he has over forty kids. Sixteen of them are adopted and handpicked himself, whereas the other twenty-four were not. Adopted or not however, they were all given authorities: abilities of great power, making them demi-DevilGods and demi-DevilGoddesses. Appearance and Personality The 102nd DevilGod has a skinny, but muscular build. He loves friendship, family, and fighting. He dislikes work, and he likes to sleep and play. In terms of fighting, the 102nd DevilGod is a master of melee weapons and hand to hand combat, though he is not yet a master of ranged combat. His authorities are mastered to the point where he could lead an army of 61,000 to destroy an army of 9 million with just his war authority. He is playful but cunning and smart and is ready for almost anything we almost never lets his guard down unless he is with his friends and family he does not trust humans that much and love to fight he loves his authorities and does everything each of his authorities are made for Personal Statistics Name: Michael Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: The original dimension/The 0 dimension Weight: 100 lb Height: 6'6 ft Likes: Family, friends, games, fighting, Going out with Soul, Being with Soul, Letting Soul be in charge, Romance, Love Dislikes: People who hurt his friends or family Eye Color: Red with black scalia and blue with white scalia Hair Color: Black and white and blue and red Hobbies: Sleep, fight, give powers Values: Friends and family, Soul Martial Status: Divorced, Married Status: Alive Affiliation: The Vanguard leader, 2nd dimension, 102nd dimension, Rah Family, Von Winter Family, Von Mew Family, Von Krist Family, Shiba Clan, Von Cerse Family Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Origin: Myth Gender: Male Age: 225 Quintillion aka 500 billion years before the concept of time and space Classification: DevilGod, Half Devil, Half God Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral Combat Statistics 'Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (All types), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory), Divine Magic, Demonic Magic, Omni-Magic, all of the embodiments, Enhanced Senses, Fourth Wall Awareness/Breaking, Reactive Evolution, Ability Replication & Power Nullification, Rage mode, Absolute Authority (Only in his own territory), Fate Manipulation, Necromancy, Order Manipulation, Resurrection (All types. All of the strongest in the family have it due to being developed through being erased), Clairvoyance, Morality Manipulation, True Super Elemental Awakened (This power can fuse, create and manipulate all elements magical or not), Adaptation, Acausality, Mathematics Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Nonexistence, God Mode, Logic Manipulation, Devil Mode, Quantum Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Power Manipulation (Is able to create, modify, or remove powers permanently with two limits: This does not work on other gods, devils, and DevilGods of the same family tree or people of equal power; and people with immunity to power manipulation), Cosmic Awareness, Boundary Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Bone Manipulation, Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1, 2, and 3), Chaos Manipulation, Intangibility, Shape-shifting, Disease Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Force-Field Creation, Transmutation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Ability Replication, Power Nullification, Chi manipulation, His power increases every passing moment, immunity to erasure (yes a more powerful being or someone who can bypass immunities can bypass it), boundary manipulation, time-space manipulation, alpha reality (he can invoke the laws of his reality onto others). Authorities are: Calamity, War, Creation, Destruction, Life, Death, Nature, Technology, Music, Love, Hate, and Pleasure. Sub authorities are: Good luck, Bad luck, Hope, and Despair. (he has absolute control over his authorities and sub ones as well) 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level '(Even the weakest of DevilGods are incomprehensible to one with set dimensional limitations, and are stated to be layers above the concept of dimensions themselves. Can fight the 2nd DevilGoddess who has been able to fight the 1st DevilGod in hand to hand) likely higher (fought Composite DC/Vertigo and Composite Marvel along with Composite Image Comics with all of the normal versions of each and beat them without trying) likely higher (Made False try at 25% of her power who at the absolute negative percent of herpower can wipe all of fiction and real life with little difficulty) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level '(can take the negative presents of power of False) likely high '''Outerverse level '(Can take 25% punches from his older sister, the 2nd DevilGoddess, who herself is vastly stronger than regular DevilGods) '''Stamina: Unknown (Has fought the 2nd DevilGoddess untill he became bored. Keep in mind the battle was incomprehensibly long for even DevilGods) Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Extremely over confident Feats: Is vastly superior to an average DevilGod. Can go toe to toe with higher level DevilGods. Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Elemental Attacks= String Planet: Makes a planet out of string and smacks it into someone Death Wave: A wave that kill all who are not immortal (Used once to bring other back to life when causality crash was used) Life Wave: A wave that bring the dead to life (Used to kill when causality crash was used to trick others into letting there guard down and killed them) Anthem: A move that makes people 1,000x stronger with with music (Used when training with the 1st god) Freezing Wind: The user blows on something and it freezes Lava bomb: Self explanatory String Circus: The user raps in target or targets in string then they blow all up |-| Hax moves= Causality crash: Makes cause and effect reversed (Used almost all the time) Concept crash: Reverse all concepts Begone: removes everyone form the fight |-|Transform= Maxed Out Combat: Full power combat form that he only used 3 times: When fighting his sister the 2nd DevilGoddess, his brother the 1st DevilGod, and his twins the 102nd devil and the 102nd DevilGoddess) Pure Darkness: Makes all power evil Pure Light: Makes all powers good God Mode: Eyes turn blue with white scalia and all attacks become 100x stronger Devil Mode: Eyes turn red with black scalia and all attacks become 100x faster Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marksmen Category:Destruction User Category:Creation Users Category:Music Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users